A New Destiny
by mrssuperman
Summary: working title  future fic following the lives of clark, and oliver's and the rest of the league's children. how they deal with villians and being the second generation. :D better than summary i promise, rated T for some later scenes!
1. Prologue

A/N: I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE OR ANY OF ITS WONDERFUL CHARACTERS, I DO however, own my own creations read, enjoy and review!

Thanks much!

P.S this is the first chapter in a rather extensive fic im writing, please review if you want me to continue posting :D shanks

A New Destiny

Prologue

The tears on her cheeks were reminiscent of the heavy rain falling around her as she held the bundle in her arms close to her chest and ran across the dimly lit Metropolis street. All of her senses heightened, listening closely for any sound that might betray someone watching her. Shivering at the thought, she tugged the hood of her sweatshirt up over her head, attempting to make herself unrecognizable. The pain, heavy in her heart, stabbed again as the bundle in her arms let out a small cry. She steadied herself, repeating the mantra that she had begun to use a week ago, on the night that the child had been born. What she was about to do was ripping her heart into a million pieces, but she knew the child would be safer there. No one in the League would expect what was right under his or her noses, and at least this way she'd still be able to watch her daughter grow into the strong woman that she could be proud of, not to mention how much safer she would be with the dynamic duo of reporters.

She reached the enormous townhouse that Clark and Lois had purchased recently, her heart pounding as she gently laid the bundle down, and placed a neatly, typed folded letter on top addressed to the happy couple. She rang the doorbell, then ran to the shadows of the next-door neighbors staircase, relying on the ace reporter's predictability for her to be home. She watched intently as the intrepid Lois Lane-Kent opened the door, and looked startled to find the bundle. Realizing what it was, she picked up the child and began to make comforting cooing noises to her as the little girl was begun to wake and to squirm. Tess knew that he would be hungry soon, and her body ached to be able to feed her, but she forced herself to turn away and head back toward the high tower in the center of the city. After months of being on a fake business assignment overseas, it was time to go home, to Watchtower.


	2. Fourteen Years Later

Chapter 1

~14 Years Later~

"HOLLY ALANNA KENT! You get your butt down here and help your brother clean up this mess, or so help me god I will ground you for a week!" Lois Lane yelled, walking in the door with arms full of groceries and almost slipping on the plethora of toys that hardly looked as though they belonged to a thirteen year old lying on the oak floor. A bow and arrow, pieces of computer hard-drive, a laptop, and some blunted throwing knives were only some of the things that littered the space in front of Lois. . "AND YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU PLAYING WITH THIS STUFF!

Holly bounded down the steps a few moments later, looking at her mom with a pleading look.

"Mom! Make Jonny do it, he can do it in like a second!" Lois glared at her, "Holly, don't make me call your Father! You know how much he hates it when I interrupt him at work for stuff like this…"

Holly paled. She loved her father, but he could have a temper when he wanted to, especially when the boys interrupted him at work. So, resignedly she set about picking up her things, the arrows had been a gift from his surrogate Uncle Oliver, otherwise known as Green Arrow, the masked hero that worked side by side with his father protecting the citizens of the world and of Metropolis from all sorts of crime and evil, and the computer drives a gift from his fathers best friend, Chloe Sullivan. While the laptop had been a gift from Tess Mercer,the current Watchtower for the League and CEO of LuthorQueen the largest company in the world. His other aunts and uncles, the other members of the league, Dinah, Bart, AC, Victor, Emil and Courtney were all a large part of her life, yet for some reason Tess seemed to take the most interest in her. For as long as she could remember Tess had been buying her expensive presents and showering her with surrogate aunt love. Maybe it was because Tess felt the same weird connection to Holly as she did, but she'd never really thought much of it. Tess and the League were her mom and dad's closest friends; of course Holly was like a daughter to them.

Holly walked up the stairs, considering this, she knew she was adopted, but it was hard for her to remember that sometimes. She couldn't imagine growing up without having the League around all of the time. It was as if she would never belong anywhere else.

Holly sighed as she nudged open the door to her room with her full arms and was quickly startled as an arm grabbed her from behind. Dropping her armful, her battle reflexes immediately kicking she turned, squirming out of her captors grip and roundhouse kicked him before realizing whom her attacker was.

"Jesus Hol, seriously? Its just me!" he exclaimed clutching his stomach.

"Then you, Flynn Thomas Queen, should know better than to surprise the granddaughter of General Sam Lane. Especially when she hasn't seen you in two months! As far as I'm concerned, you had that one coming. " Holly snorted, leaving him to get up himself as she sat back on her bed. Flynn was rather short for his age, he kept saying he would get his growth spurt soon, but secretly Holly hoped he wouldn't, at this point she was only two inches shorter then him and she loved having that over him. She looked at him, he had really started to come into his body in the past year or so since he turned fourteen, he now wore his hair short and spiky like his dads. He had a muscular body; he had even as a young child, most of the league's children were relied upon to stay in tiptop shape, ready to take up their parent's mantles at any time if something were to happen. But despite all that now he was just more… Holly couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Yet, she was glad to see that the one thing that hadn't changed about him was the bright twinkle in his emerald green eyes when he spoke, reminiscent of his mother, her aunt Chloe.

"You know, you can always use the front door too, believe it or not. My mom actually likes you."

"Yeah, there's that, but then I also risk the Jonny craze, besides, the window is so much better! You should see the new grappling arrow that Dad is letting me practice with it's the sweetest thing ever!" Holly rolled her eyes; fourteen year old Flynn was in training to take up his fathers mantle, (well in this case, bow) and company one day. Thus, Green Arrow junior here was the most eager student she had ever seen, and that was saying a lot considering the fact that her little brother, Jonathan (Jonny) Kent, too was in training by their father to become the worlds next Superman, and for a 10 year old, he was a damn dedicated student. Sure she loved her best friend and her little brother more than anything, but sometimes their egos did get the best of them, a fact that Lois, Chloe and Tess joked came direct down the genetic line from their fathers.

"You do realize that any second Jonny is going..." she was interrupted by a whoosh as her little brother super sped into the room. "To hear that you are here." She finished lamely.

"FLYNN!" Jonny yelled excitedly. Holly had to laugh a little; it was a little ridiculous how much her brother idolized Flynn and as much as her best friend complained, she knew he secretly loved it. According to Aunt Chloe he got that from his Dad too. "FLYNNIE! What arrow is Uncle Ollie letting you use now? " Jonny exclaimed practically bouncing.

Flynn was saved from further inquisition by his phone beeping in his pocket.

"Ah, crap guys, sorry but my Dad needs some help with something," he looked at Holly. " Holls, ill see you later at that stupid state dinner?" Holly stared at him for a moment then smacked her forehead.

"Ah, Crap Flynn I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me, we have to be in disguise too don't we? " she asked

"Yeah, lots of important people there, and you know how my dad is about hiding our identities, him and all of his "they are your most valuable asset crap" I miss the days when I could just be myself at these things."

Holly rolled her eyes again; Flynn could be such a drama queen. It had only been a few years since they had started to have to disguise themselves at these dinners. But, it made sense, considering the amount of times that someone had attempted to assassinate Tess, or Chloe and Oliver and even more so recently for some reason that the league was hard at work figuring out. In the meantime they weren't going to take any chances with Flynn or Holly. Uncle Ollie had decided that after his own disastrous coming out party all those years ago, that he would never let anyone he loved make the same mistake he had. So when Flynn and his little brother Tristan were born he promised himself himself that he would make sure they were disguised when it was necessary for their safety and the safety of the family.

She looked up at him. "Yup, Lilly will see you there." She said, slipping in the name of her doppelganger, a pretty blonde with an expensive taste in clothes.

"Sorry, bud, I guess ill have to show you some other time!"

He smiled back, threw his green hoodie over his head, and whipped out a crossbow that he'd been hiding on his back somewhere and shot an arrow down onto the next building over. Ziplining, down the line he reached the roof on the other side and disappeared from view.

"WOAH!, HOLLY DIDYA SEE THAT? DIDYA SEE THAT? THAT WAS SO SUPERCOOL!" Jonny exclaimed next to me. She laughed, and lovingly reminded her brother that he had "supercool" powers of his own, powers that she would secretly kill for. Then gently pushed him out the door and picked up her laptop from where it had fallen on the floor, seeing no visible damage from the impact she flipped it open. Hacking past the several firewalls that blocked the JLA email from the rest of the world. She noticed she had an message from her older brother, Conner who was in graduate school at Metropolis University. Smiling, and hoping that it was encoded. She was not disappointed, yet the code was an easily solvable algorithm. She sighed and began to type a message back, in her own more complicated algorithm.

**From: **

**To: **

**Re: This one should be more of a challenge**

Conner-

How stupid do you think that I am? I got that one in like five minutes dork.

Mom and Dad are fine, big state dinner tonight; Uncle Ollie is receiving some global achievement award. Ill be in disguise of course. :/

Seems like someone's been kind of quiet lately, I haven't heard much about any Superboy saves these days.

Anyway, I miss you too. But we'll be seeing you for thanksgiving in a few weeks right?

Love you bunches big brotha!

Holly

Holly had barely finished typing when she heard a commotion downstairs. Her mothers excitement, as her man returned home for the day. She didn't go downstairs, but kept clicking at her computer, hacking into the watchtower mainframe to video chat with Tess. There was no answer, she figured Tess must have been working on something else and away from the computer. She sighed and was about to close her computer and begin getting ready for the dinner when there was a soft knock on the open door.

"Hey princess, how was your day?" her father asked from the open doorway. Clark Kent looked disheveled and windswept from a long days work, his glasses were off now that he was home but he was rubbing the place on his nose where they irritated him. His big tan trench coat was wrinkled, and most of the gel was gone from his hair so that it hug shaggily around his face, definitely more Superman looking than Clark Kent, noticing this she ran over and gave her father a hug, then laughed.

"Long day Daddy?" she said smiling.

"You have no idea princess!" he sighed, " and still more to go, I trust you remember the…"

"State dinner? Yeah, Flynn stopped by earlier." She interrupted, she saw her Father's body relax a little more.

"Good, that means Oliver is here, I need to speak with him before tonight, you heard from your brother at all? He's not planning on coming is he?" Clark asked

Holly shook her head, "Yeah, he just emailed me a little bit ago, tried to catch me off guard with a weird algorithm, don't worry, he didn't."

Clark smiled. "That's my girl." Then his brow furrowed, " I'm afraid we might need his help tonight. Something doesn't feel right, ill stop by to see him on my way Olivers. Could you let Tess know that we need all the backup we can get tonight?" he asked her, as he kissed her on the cheek and walked to the door.

"Sure Dad." I replied, happy to help. "I'll see you there." As Lilly I always left separately from my parents, as it would defeat the purpose of my disguise if we all walked in looking like a big happy family. "Is Jonny coming too?" She asked.

Clark pondered this for a moment. "Yeah, he'll come with your mother and I. Just in case something happens."

Holly nodded. Her father smiled at her, Then supersped down the stairs.


	3. Oasis

A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY SMALLVILLE CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN! PLEASE READ, REVIEW and ENJOY :D

Chapter 2

Oasis

Holly at a table in the far corner of the room, soft drink in hand as she mindlessly stirred it with her straw. She was dressed as her doppelganger, Lilly Amanda Lowenstien. Her body double was known to the world as the daughter of a reclusive wealthy electronics tycoon, unlike her father, she enjoyed the public eye and had recently taken up modeling. Holly loved dressing as Lilly because she got to act a lot older than she actually due to the fact that Lilly was sixteen, according to all her records (created for her by Tess). A cherry red dress hung tightly to her body, showing her perfectly toned legs in the slit up the side that reached up to her upper thigh. On her feet was her favorite pair of red Jimmy Choo peep toe heels. Her blonde wig hung in loose ringlets down the exposed back of her dress. She stared around the beautiful grotto like room,that had been decorated to like an authentic rocky oasis with real rocks and fountains that looked like springs, to her it was somewhat tacky. Her eyes caught on the head table where her father stood talking to Oliver, forever the intrepid reporter, notebook in hand so it appeared that he was simply interviewing the billionaire CEO. Tess was nearby speaking with one of the dignitaries in the room. Seeing Tess prompted her to look around the room, searching for the rest of her extended family weather they were in disguise or not.

In one corner she saw her Uncle AC with his wife Mera, looking like themselves, but masquerading as important visitors from Australia, which meant their daughter Ariela was here too. Continuing to sweep her gaze around the room, she found her. Not in disguise of course, she and her family weren't in the public eye enough to really need one. She was dressed in a deep blue floor length dress that hugged her figure perfectly, her chestnut brown hair in some complicated curly mess on top of her head. She was speaking to a tall blonde haired boy with grey eyes, laughing with him as they shared a joke. Realizing whom the blonde was she got up and quickly moved to their side of the room.

"Ugh, what are you doing here, your not supposed to show your face till thanksgiving," she said, pretending to be annoyed as she stared into the disguised, yet smiling face of her big brother.

"And I don't understand how Mom and Dad ever let you out of the house in that getup." He said quietly, so only she and Ariela could hear.

"They didn't, I left afterwards, a model must always be fashionably late." Holly joked.

Her brother laughed and rolled his eyes, then looked serious. "So, Dad called in all sorts of reinforcements for tonight, he seems really on edge too. I have a bad feeling about this, although I cant see anything." He said referring to his x-ray vision.

"I do too, something feels off, must be a family thing" Holly winked although her hand was nervously moving to the hidden garter on her leg, specially made to carry her throwing knives. Her father had taught her never to kill, but something told her that if it meant protecting those she loved she could.

"Seriously guys, doesn't it defeat the purpose of being in disguise if your all huddled in some sort of secret looking pow-wow?" A voice said behind us, Holly turned, expecting to see Flynn in disguise but instead came face to face with her Uncle Bart Allen, looking dignified in an all black suit with a bright red tie, he shook my brothers hand and winked at Ariela.

"Bart! It's been ages! I was wondering when you were gonna pop up!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Apparently it has! You've grown into quite the young lady!" he smiled appraising Holly's appearance "but I'm not sure how I feel about that dress." Holly rolled her eyes. What was with the men in her life thinking she was still twelve? Seeing her reaction Bart smiled, and squeezed her shoulder.

"You look beautiful, I'm just going to have to get used to it, that's all." He said.

"Thanks Uncle B, How are Courtney and the baby?" Holly asked.

Bart grimaced a little, "Well, lets just say the hormones are kinda making her crazy. She hates being cooped up. When she heard something might go down tonight she wanted to be here so bad, but we cant risk it now that she's due any minute, I just pray to god that it wont be tonight. I feel like I need to be here, but I'm going to go find your father. Ill see you later Lilly." He said, winking as he used her doppelgangers name.

She turned back toward her brother and Ariela.

"Ari, how are you? It's been awhil…" Holly began to ask her, when there was a tug on her dress. She looked down, there staring up at her with wide brown eyes was Flynn's little brother Tristan Queen. His parents didn't require him to disguise yet, mostly because without superpowers he was too young to be able to do much in way of protecting the family yet. That was Flynn's job.

"Lilly! Have you seen my brother?" Holly thought for a moment looking at her diamond encrusted watch that had been a thirteenth birthday present from Tess, the dinner had been going for almost two hours and she hadn't seen Flynn yet. Which was odd considering the fact that Flynn was so enamored with Ariela that he usually followed her around like a puppy dog at these sorts of events. Ari would have none of it though; her parents wanted her to marry one of her own kind. Like they had done. Besides, Ariela wasn't exactly the rebellious type. She got along with her parents to well to screw that up for Flynn. Holly looked back down at the little blonde boy at her feet.

"No sweetie, I haven't. That doesn't mean he's not here though, if you keep looking Ill start looking too. How does that sound?" Holly said bending down to his level, and brushing a strand of his blonde curls behind his ear. He smiled a toothy smile at her, nodded and took off across the room. Straightening up Holly looked at Ari and her brother with a worriedly; Holly could tell they were thinking the same thing she was when there was a loud CRASH! And half the ceiling began to cave in. But, as the room began to crumble around her, Holly noticed something else, green dust among the normal colored grey dust that could mean only one thing, kryptonite. She cursed, there was no way this was an accident. Her fear was confirmed as she saw her brother collapse behind her. She couldn't hear anything through the crash of the ceiling. That was when she realized something else. It was hot, too hot; she was already beginning to sweat which could mean only one thing, someone had cranked up the heat, they would have had to. Which meant, AC, Mera and Ariela were not only without their powers but in serious danger as well. If they were exposed to dry heat for too long it would kill them. By now Holly was hacking attempting to clear all the dust from her lungs. She knew it was dangerous for any human to be exposed this much kryptonite at one time. She needed to find anyone that wasn't affected by the dust, she needed help. She needed to get everyone out. She wandered blindly through the room. Till she finally bumped someone, Bart appeared out of the rubble. Thanking her lucky stars she gave him a hand to his feet.

"Bart, thank God. I need your help, there's kryptonite dust everywhere and, I'm sure you feel the heat, you have to get my Dad, Conner, AC, Mera and Ariela out. "

He nodded, and then took off to search for them. Holly called out, for someone, anyone. She knew she had to be careful though, chances were whoever had set off the explosion knew her dad and brothers identities as well as her Aunt and Uncles. If she was correct in thinking, they didn't know her disguise or they would have tried to take her out of the equation as well. Again she wondered where Flynn was. The dust had begun to coat her throat now. She almost stumbled as she stubbed her toe on a body lying at her feet. Bending down and straining to see through the dust in the room she realized that the body belonged to Tess Mercer. She had a deep gash across her forehead and was out cold, biting back tears of worry, Holly knelt at her side.

"Tess, TESS please NO, TESS!" she found herself screaming as she searched for a pulse. She found one, but it was faint, as though her body was struggling with the effort to even allow her heart to beat. She needed a hospital; she needed her husband, the league's Doctor, Emil Hamilton. She knew that Tess didn't have much time. Holly screamed for help but she knew no one would hear her, the rubble and dust was too thick. She held Tess's body close, her tears falling like rain onto her surrogate Aunt's deep purple cocktail dress. Then there was a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and stared into the eyes of her mother. Lois Lane.

"Mom, She's barely breathing, she needs a Hospital! And I sent Bart to get the others out. " Lois nodded and stroked her daughters head.

"I know sweetie, I was next to your father when Bart found us, Bart said to find you, tell you that he got your brothers and the Currys out before the heat and the kryptonite could do too much damage." She trailed off.

"What about the others, Ollie and Chloe? Tristan?" Holly asked, Lois shook her head.

"Gone, Bart couldn't find them anywhere. The blast must have been a distraction so that people could kidnap them." She looked at me, "We think they might have captured Flynn too, earlier, before the party. That's why he never showed up." Hearing this my heart almost gave out in my chest, causing more tears to fall. But my arms stiffed then as Tess began to stir in them.

"Tess! TESS Are you alright?" I exclaimed

"Hol," she said shakily, gulping for air. "Hol, im not going to make it, you have to get out of here. Find anyone you can and get out," she gulped again "They have the Queen family, all of them, and they won't stop until they get what they want. You mustn't give them what they want." Her eyelids were starting to droop now, her voice getting softer. Her hand reached weakly up to take Holly's "I am so proud of you, you truly have grown into a beautiful strong woman." She drew another deep rasping breath. "A letter…. In the safe at Watchtower, Emil knows the combonation, for you. Read it. Tell Emil that I love him, and that I'm sorry for not telling him, tell everyone I, I" she struggled to speak. " Love them, love you." she breathed one last time and then went limp in Holly's arms.

Holly was in shock. She couldn't speak, she barely even felt it when there was a whoosh of air behind her and Bart picked her up. She screamed for Tess, she wasn't going to leave without her. But, Lois took up Holly's position next to Tess's body and helped her into the speedster's arms. Holly continued to scream as Bart supersped her away, through an opening in the rubble and out into the black of the Metropolis night.


End file.
